Those Were The Days
by I'mYourChemicalRomance
Summary: We know why they ran away and why they went their separate ways but we don’t know the story in between. Just a brotherly story about some things Victor and Logan went through while young and runaways. NOT SLASH. R&R Please
1. It's You and Me

Summary: We know why they ran away and why they went their separate way but we don't know the story in between. Just a brotherly story about some things Victor and Logan went through while young and runaways.

Disclaimers: I do not own Victor or Logan. God if I did the things I'd do to them… Or at least Liev and Hugh 3

Rating: Teen because like you know Victor= violence so yeah xD

Pairing: None this isn't gay~ Just brother stories. Maybe I'll give one of them an interest or something. But this is just random stories.

Those Were the Days

One: It's You and Me

"Jimmy come on!" Victor growled out, the fourteen year old stopping in his tracks and turning around to see his half brother struggling to make it through the snow, his face red. Unlike Victor he didn't have a healing ability, at least not yet, so he was constantly sick do to the cold air and their little amount of clothes. All they had was what was on their backs and still that wasn't much, mostly after being runaways for a year the clothes were almost just rags.

"I-I'm sorry Victor- I'm just so tired."

Sighing Victor grumbled under his breath stalking over to the shorter ten year old. "Come on, James." Leaning down he wrapped one arm around the other's waist, lifting him up as James placed his other arm around Victor's neck. God he never would have run away with this brat if he knew how much trouble he'd be. He would have better luck alone.

After about ten minutes James decided to try and have a conversation with his brother. Over the year he had learn a few new things about the older boy. The most interesting one was that they were brothers. James hadn't quite understood how they could be related until Victor explained that his mom cheated on his "fake" dad with his "real" dad that he killed and she got pregnant and they lied and said it was his fake dad's. James still couldn't believe his mother would do that but according to Victor his whole family was a lot worse then he had perceived. However the male still wouldn't classify why.

"Hey Victor… You seem to hate mom and dad a lot. What happened?"

"You don't want to know James, trust me. Just believe they deserved what they got."

"Did they hurt you?"

Victor sighed irritably, "Yeah you could say that."

"I thought you couldn't get hurt."

"You can always get hurt James mentally or physically, you just don't show it. Remember that."

"Okay." James bit his bottom lip then. For a fourteen year old his brother was pretty knowledgeable. He didn't know why considering he never went to school. "Victor how can you read and write? Dad didn't send you to school like Mom did me."

At that Victor laughed bitterly, "I taught myself, sometimes listened in on your private teaching sessions."

"Why didn't you ever go to school?"

"It's it obvious Jim? Besides the high dislike our parents had for me… I mean look at me."

James looked at him and frowned, "Okay I'm looking."

"Not literally god… I mean my claws, my face, my teeth. Unlike like you I don't blend in with society. I'm a freak of nature practically."

"But you're nicer then most people."

"No I ain't James you're just too blind to notice."

"I can… see."

"Oh jeez, stop taking everything so damn literally."

"Don't curse Victor! That's unreligious"

"Screw religion. If there was a god James do you think he would have done this to two kids? Give them some fucked up claws, give them a fucked up family, and make us into some kind of freak?" Victor was angry now, James noticed. Normally he controlled his cursing to a minimum because he knew how much James hated it. He'd never ever curse as long as he lived!

"You don't believe in God? But Vic-"

"No buts James until you give me any damn proof there is no God."

"And until you give me some there is!"

"Why do you believe in god huh? What did he fucking give to you so great for you to believe in him?"

"He gave me… Well he gave me you." Then the younger smiled softly at his brother and Victor cursed mentally. "If I didn't have you'd I'd be dead…" Victor didn't answer then because well he didn't want to believe in God. He didn't want to believe in a being that would do something like this to two kids. Unless he was some sick and twisted god. Eventually James would understand, when he because less ignorant.

Clearing his throat Victor pointed to an old abandoned looking barn as they walked out of the forest. Finally a place to rest for the night, or at least for James to rest. Victor never got much sleep lately, always making sure no one came in and ran them off in the middle of the night because well that happened a lot. "Look Jimmy we can sleep there, okay?"

"Good I'm real tired. I feel bad too Victor."

"I know… I know…." There wasn't much he could do though. They didn't have money to see a doctor all Victor could hope was that James would get his healing factor soon, like what Victor had. Things would be a lot easier after that. "Come on let's hurry. Get on my back, we'll get there faster." Nodding James waited for his brother to bend down before climbing onto his back. Unlike him, his brother was pretty muscular, for his age anyway. James however was still scrawny and sickly. If he wasn't such a good boy he'd be jealous of his brother.

Victor and James both welcomed in the warm heat of the barn as they walked in. It was obviously not abandoned considering horses and chickens were all around them. Of course the only thing Victor cared about was the fact that not far away he saw a gigantic pile of hay. Perfect place for a warm bed. "Look at the horses! This one looks like my old one back home." Victor eyes darted over to his little brother who was smiling up at a horse. The horse nickered in responses and bent its head sniffing James before letting out a rush of air through its nose, James' hair moving as it did. Giggling James reached up and scratched the equine's nose.

Victor sighed mentally. His brother was so innocent and sweet, so oblivious and ignorant to the world and everyone in it. He could see the good in someone before he saw the bad. Victor was the opposite, he always saw the bad first, always viewed someone as the enemy at all times. The only person he trusted was Jimmy and that's because… well look at the kid he'd probably chop off his own arm before he betrayed Victor.

"Come on James we need to sleep. We have to leave early before the owner comes to feed the horses and chickens."

"Alright Victor, I'm coming." Smiling softly his little brother walked over to him, lying down in the hay stack. Victor laid there however staring up at the roof of the barn as James focused on sleeping. Of course, not at all surprised, the kid wouldn't go to sleep. "Vic?"

"What?" He hated when James called him that but dealt with it considering he called him Jimmy.

"We're always gonna' be brothers right?"

"We kinda' have to be."

"No I mean brother brothers. Like even if we grow up and stuff we won't grow apart."

"Ugh… why do you care if we grow apart?"

"Well because you're my big brother and my only family. Family is family Victor."

"I guess."

"Promise?"

"Promise what James?"

"Promise to always be my big brother."

"Alright fine, I promise."

"Me too."

"What? What do you promise?"

"I promise to always need my big brother. Because I always will."

"Don't get dependent on me James."

"I'm not! Just saying."

He was silent again and Victor sighed closing his eyes for a moment. He didn't get why James made him promise to always be his big brother. Come on, that would never change. They had no one but each other and that would never change. Even if James grew up and fell in love, which he'd undoubtedly do. Victor however probably wouldn't. He wasn't stupid, he knew how fucked up he was. He wasn't sure if James noticed it but he had blood lust, he had the urge to kill. Hell, he always had. Victor was an animal on the inside, and he always would be. James however wouldn't. He was kind and sweet and human, even if he had claws he was different. But Victor had to be an animal to protect the other and he just hoped that James would always remember what he sacrificed for him.

His humanity, his sanity.

"James?"

"Yeah Vic?"

"I… Ugh get some sleep alright? I don't need ya' dragging me down tomorrow morning."

Smiling softly James nodded turning his back to his brother as he curled up deeper into the hay closing his eyes as he slowly started to doze off. He'd always need his big brother, he knew that. James just couldn't imagine leaving Victor. He had seen the need to kill on his brother's face, witnessed it but that didn't change anything. His brother was still his brother.

"It's you and me." James murmured softly, falling to sleep.

--

Whoot~ This is just something for me to do to get my brain a movin~ xD  
Aws they love each other. 3 I had to write this cause it's ironic because Logan betrays Vic or whatever. Lol. But yeah get the part where Logan goes, "I promise to always need you?" do you get it? It's what Vic said in Origins when Logan was like, "This changes nothing I still hate you." And Vic was like,

"You'll always need your big brother Jimmy." 3 He remembered~ Lol sorry I just feel like the parts between them leaving together and joining Stryker should be filled in. like when they were kids~~


	2. This is Why

Summary: We know why they ran away and why they went their separate way but we don't know the story in between. Just a brotherly story about some things Victor and Logan went through while young and runaways.

Disclaimers: I do not own Victor or Logan. God if I did the things I'd do to them… Or at least Liev and Hugh 3

Rating: Teen because like you know Victor= violence so yeah xD

Pairing: None this isn't gay~ Just brother stories. Maybe I'll give one of them an interest or something. But this is just random stories.

Those Were the Days

Two: This is Why

"_What are you?"_

_A young Victor shrank back as his father looked at him with absolute disgust. Beside Victor laid their dead maid, her blood dripping from his nails. Victor didn't know what was going on. He didn't know what he had just done. He was just trying to make his father happy so he wouldn't get in trouble and she got angry and-_

"_Father I-"_

_Sneering his father back handed him hard, Victor's face becoming red from the hit, "Do not call me your father you… you animal. I have no son and certainly not one that's a murderer!"_

_Victor winced feeling like his father had hit him again. It wasn't unusual when his father got drunk he became violent but normally it was with hits not words. And for some reason the animal part struck him the hardest._

"_But it was an accident- I don't even know what's wrong with me-"Tears threaten to come up and the boy choked back a sob not about to cry. His blood stained hands hurt where these claw like weapons had suddenly come out. He hadn't meant to kill her he hadn't._

"_You're a monster Victor. A monster. Thank god your mother isn't alive to see this…. Of course she did die giving birth to you." Shaking his head Victor stepped back stumbling over the woman's body just to fall in her blood. Choking from the foul stench of it Victor closed his eyes. "Get up you." Suddenly he felt his father's hard grip on his arm wrenching him up before pulling him away from the body._

"_What- Father-"_

"_The town can't know I have a monster for a son… but I can't kill you. I'll have to hide you."_

_Confused and hurt Victor limply followed his father to the door to their basement where the man threw it open the wooden stairs leading to darkness. Victor was always afraid of the dark but suddenly he could see down their perfectly. "This'll work. Come on-"Pushing him in front Victor's father lead Victor down to the basement floor._

"_W-what are you doing?"_

_Victor watched as his father moved around the room. Absently he reached up to touch his cheek only to wince as his claws cut him. Jerking his hand away he cursed himself praying to god that this would be a nightmare. What was he? Suddenly Victor's father pulled back with some chains. Turning to his son he grabbed him. _

"_I must keep my name clean and you away from people. I must keep this animal caged…."_

One Year and Two Months After Running Away

Victor jerked awake breathing hard sweat sticking to him despite the cold air. God how many times would he remember that? Dream that. Placing his head in his hands he sighed rubbing his eyes. He was really getting tired of all this. Taking a deep calming breath Victor looked over to where his brother slept on the grass beside him. Not seeing his brother though he frowned anger creeping up.

He told that idiot not to go off at night!

Growling he stood sniffing the air for his brother. Recently James had gained his healing ability and that damn kid was using it to his full advantage. Just because they couldn't die didn't mean the kid needed to run off.

"James!"

"Yeah?"

Twirling around Victor wrinkled his nose seeing his brother standing there covered in head to toe in mud. No wonder he hadn't smelled him. "What the hell…?"

"I was playing."

"With who? A pig?"

"No with him." Pointing to the side Victor's eyes widened a degree seeing a wolf standing there. Its coat was perfectly white or at least it would have been if it wasn't covered in mud. "I woke up to him licking me and he ran off so I followed." Damn this kid and his love for animals.

"James this is a wolf! He was probably licking you because he wants to eat you."

Ignoring him Jimmy sat down patting his leg. Instantly the wolf whined and walked over to him curling up beside him. Smiling softly he ran a dirty hand through the dog's fur before speaking; "Mom taught me that wolves run in packs."

"Yeah so?" Victor just wanted his brother away from the animal.

"So… he doesn't have one Victor. He's lonely I bet, with no family or anything. No mom or dad… kind of like us." Oh that's why the damn kid thought the dog liked him or something. Grumbling Victor walked over. Instantly the wolf tensed up growling. Instinctively Victor did the same growling right back. Whining the wolf sniffed his hand before lying back down, rolling onto his back in the submissive position. "I think he likes you."

Victor knew that tone, "We ain't keepin' him Jimmy."

"Why not!" The whine was evident and Victor glared at his brother.

"Why not? It's a wild animal James it'll kill you without thinking about it… or try."

"That's funny."

"What is?"

"You called him an animal yet… Isn't that what we are? Animals?"

Victor really hated his brother sometimes and how he brought up good points. Growling in frustration he looked at the wolf its tongue hanging from its mouth as it breathed the cold air in and out. "No."

"Victor!"

"I said no James." Then for the first time his little brother did something unexpected, he defied him. Glaring up at him with his burning green eyes James growled.

"Well too bad because he's staying and if you don't like it then you can leave." Did he really just? Victor couldn't believe this even if he tried, his brother was going against what he wanted and god did it piss him off. Snarling he grabbed the younger by the shirt of the collar pushing him against a tree. Unlike a few months before James wasn't completely scrawny anymore, he had been gaining some muscle, which must have gone to the brat's head. The wolf growled but silenced itself when Victor sent it a glare.

"Now what did you say Jimmy? And remember I ain't against punching the shit out of my little brother."

"You heard me, now let me go or I'll leave."

"You won't survive."

"I can't die."

"Don't be cocky!" Victor snapped slamming his head into the tree, James winced feeling the blood and pain before his skull healed. "So far we're immortal but something could kill us so don't get cocky you little shit that'll get you killed."

"You're cocky."

"No I'm not, trust me." Releasing his brother Victor pulled back reigning in his anger to the best of his abilities. He could only do that around James; control himself. And it was rare mostly when the kid was pissing him off. Instead of speaking James just slid down the tree sitting with his legs spread out, letting out a whistle to call the wolf. Complying the wolf yapped and bounded over to him laying down and placing his head on his leg.

Victor growled. Fine if he thought he could live on his own then he'd let him. Turning his back to his brother he started walking off, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Behind him Jimmy made no sound or movement but did however look up to watch his brother storm away. The wolf whined and nudged the boy but James ignored him just watching Victor walk away.

He was out of sight when he heard Jimmy scream. Victor froze, his body tensing up at that sound, his hands gone from his pockets, his claws out. Turning around he ran through the forest and back to his stupid shit of a brother only to stop when he saw what was going on.

"Get away from the wolf, boy. It's been killing my livestock it's gotta go." Some farmer had the barrel of his gun pointed at his brother's forehead but Jimmy wasn't moving. Victor wasn't sure if it was fear or confidence that had the kid rooted to the spot. Either way he was stupid not to move.

"No he was just doin' it to survive I bet, leave us alone." James' claws weren't out yet as he slide his arms around the wolf's fur. Victor sighed mentally; he needed to have his claws out so he could kill the bastard! Victor knew he hated doing it but he had to.

"Move or I'll shoot you too."

"No."

"Dammit James." Finally hearing him the man spun around only to see Victor jumping on him, his claws ripping into his flesh. The man screamed and he fell back Victor reaching for his throat to rip it out.

"No Victor don't!" He felt James' hand on his arm trying to pull him away but he didn't listen. Didn't the kid get that he was protecting him? The asshole would have shot him without thinking about it. James kept pulling, getting in the way. Taking this time the man found his strength and pulled the trigger of his gun. There was a shot and then silence.

"You bastard!" Growling he stabbed the man through the gut. Grunting in pain the man clutched his stomach, his gun falling to the ground. Staring at him James calmed down, his anger starting to disappear as he saw the man dying. He had done that, he had killed him.

"James…"

Turning around James saw his brother lying in the red snow holding his stomach. Worried for his brother he walked over, standing over him before bending down. The wolf was there too, sitting quietly as he watched them.

Victor just stared at his brother unable to believe that the kid not only cussed but had killed the guy because he had gotten shot. Smirking Victor grunted sitting up just as his stomach completely healed. James didn't speak as he stood walking over to the man's body, nudging him with his boot. The man didn't move and he smiled proud of his brother.

"Let's go."

"Victor-"

"Just come on." Turning his back to him Victor stared back through the forest, James and the wolf following behind him. He knew he should probably talk to his brother about the murder he just committed but he couldn't careless to him what his brother just did was a good thing so as a reward he could keep the stupid dog.

--

Yay Chapter Two~

And thank you for all three reviews I loved each of them. And Star I thank you for giving me critique but not being a bitch about it, it seems some people can't help but be assholes when the critique but you never made me angry or sounded rude. 3

Oh and for anyone who doesn't know Victor's past. In the comics it's believed he was chained down, stripped, beaten, and starved for some years of his life so I put that in here~ The maid thing and his mother dying weren't in there though.

R&R Please~


End file.
